


Warden Merrill

by MapleSheep



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSheep/pseuds/MapleSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comic on Merrill and Mahariel when Merrill has to leave the clan due to the blight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warden Merrill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eightbots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightbots/gifts).



**Wintersend 2016**

_**BONUS:** _

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for this year's Wintersend :) I hope you like it, acebats! It was a lot of fun to do for me! Also a lot of frustrations, but that's the artist life ;D 
> 
> Seriously thanks for the lovely prompt, it was very nice for me to try and plan it out well and make it come out nicely; I really hope you'll enjoy what I ended up coming up with.


End file.
